


Ain't nobody gonna get hurt

by SankaMalfoy



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Dad Steve, Established Relationship, First Dates, Fluff, French, Future Fic, Humor, M/M, Parenthood, TRADUCTION, Translation
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-13
Updated: 2019-10-13
Packaged: 2020-12-14 10:54:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21014612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SankaMalfoy/pseuds/SankaMalfoy
Summary: C'est le première rendez-vous de Gracie.





	Ain't nobody gonna get hurt

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Ain’t nobody gonna get hurt](https://archiveofourown.org/works/151820) by [Bluespirit](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bluespirit/pseuds/Bluespirit). 

> Ma dixième traduction postée sur AO3 !!! \o/ 
> 
> J'adore ce one-shot ; c'est juste tellement la façon dont j'imagine Steve et Danny agir dans le futur ! =p
> 
> Le titre et le one-shot ont été inspiré à l'auteur par "Cleaning this Gun" de Rodney Atkins.

* * *

** PERSONNE NE SERA BLESSÉ **

* * *

« Papa ! Tu dois venir. Tout de suite ! »

La voix de Grace était à mi-chemin de l'ordre et de la supplique, comme seule une adolescente de 16 ans menant son père par le bout du nez pouvait se permettre.

Danny referma la porte du congélateur d'un coup d'épaule, jeta l'emballage de sucrerie dans la poubelle et se dirigea ensuite vers le salon.

Grace était debout devant le canapé, les mains sur les hanches. « Papa, s'il te plaît ! Tu dois lui parler. » Elle pointa Steve du doigt, qui était assit à la table et semblait déconcerté.

« Quoi ? » L'expression de confusion de Steve s'accentua – criant « qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ? » - Danny commença à avoir des soupçons.

Grace soupira et le pointa à nouveau du doigt. « Papa ! Jason arrive dans quinze minutes et regarde ce qu'il est en train de faire. »

Jason était le garçon avec qui Grace avait rendez-vous – son premier rendez-vous – et il avait tout une liste d'arguments commençant par 'mais ce n'est encore qu'un bébé'. Cependant le gamin semblait okay – il était au tableau d'honneur, faisait partie de l'équipe de basket, n'avait aucun mandats d'arrêts à son nom, ni de condamnations – et Danny faisait le maximum pour ne pas finir par être le genre de père qui devenait 'la raison de ne pas sortir avec ma fille'.

« Okay, babe... » Danny faisait de son mieux pour ne pas sourire alors qu'il observait la table. « Qu'est-ce que tu fais? »

Steve haussa les épaules, avec bien trop de décontraction, et attrapa un chiffon. « Un peu de ménage. Tu sais à quel point un bon entretien et une bonne maintenance sont importants. »

Danny hocha la tête et coupa le murmure scandalisé de Grace. « Et donc tu t'es dit que tu allais faire ça maintenant ? » Il n'y pouvait rien – il sentit les coins de sa bouche s'étirer. Dieu, Steve était unique ! Il avait sorti leurs armes de services – plus celles de secours, ainsi qu'un assortiments disparate d'armes à feu dont ils avaient fait 'l’acquisition' au fil des ans – de l'armoire où ils les gardaient, et les avait étalées sur la table. Pour les nettoyer. Maintenant. Alors que le rencard de Grace devait arriver d'un moment à l'autre.

Danny secoua la tête et se laissa finalement aller à sourire. La subtilité n'avait jamais été ce qui caractérisait le mieux Steve. Il se tourna vers Grace pour l'embrasser rapidement sur le front – et c'était juste dérangeant de ne plus avoir besoin de se pencher pour le faire ; quand «était-elle devenue aussi grande ? - et lui montra la porte du menton. « Va finir de te préparer pendant que je m'occupe du cinglé, okay ? »

Grace jeta un regard à Steve, qui était en train de – mal – faire semblant de ne pas les écouter, et soupira avec affection. « Okay. Mais c'est notre cinglé, hein. »

Danny l'attira à lui pour la serrer dans ses bras. « Exactement, chaton. Et tu sais que c'est parce qu'il t'aime, n'est-ce pas ? »

Grace acquiesça d'une signe de tête en lui rendant son étreinte. « Oui, je sais. » Elle sourit, et elle était tellement belle et parfaite que Danny était certain que son cœur allait finir par ne plus le supporter un de ces jours. « Okay. » Grace rit, flasha un sourire à Steve avant de s'adresser avec sérieux à Danny. « Tu as quinze minutes pour apprivoiser le StepSteve ! » Et elle disparu, le bruit de ses pas raisonnant dans les escaliers.

Danny se retourna. Steve le regardait, avec un air coupable sur le visage.

« Nettoyer ton arme ? Vraiment ? » Danny s'avança jusqu'à ce qu'une de ses hanche fut appuyée contre la table. « C'est ce que tu as choisi ? »

« Ça semblait une bonne idée. » Steve haussa les épaules, impuissant. « Je suis juste inquiet, tu sais. Elle n'a que seize ans et... »

« Babe. » Danny se pencha vers lui jusqu'à ce que leurs yeux soient à la même hauteur. « Je comprend – je comprend tellement – mais on doit la laisser grandir, tu sais ? » Et qui aurait pu croire qu'il serait la voix de la raison quand il s'agirait de sa fille ayant des rendez-vous galants ?

Les épaules de Steve s’affaissèrent. « Ouais, je sais, mais... »

« Hey ! Et si tu lui faisais ton super regard noir de ninja-SEAL quand il arrivera ? Est-ce que ça t'aidera à te sentir mieux ? »

Steve lui jeta un regard plein d'espoir. « Je peux ? » Il se tut, avant de hocher la tête pensivement. « Je crois que ça ira. »

Danny sourit et applaudit vivement. « Parfait ! Maintenant que tout est arrangé, qu'est-ce que tu dirais de ranger le stock de munitions qui ferait baver d'envie n'importe quel dictateur sud-américain et d'essayer de se comporter comme des personnes saines d'esprits quand le rencard de notre petite fille arrivera ? » Et il était conscient qu'il en demandait beaucoup, mais on pouvait toujours rêver.

« On fait ça. » Steve sourit, un petit sourire satisfait, et se leva pour commencer à débarrasser la table. Okay, le niveau de folie ambiante était toujours stupidement élevée, mais pour l'instant il était sous contrôle.

Danny replaça le Uzi dans sa boîte. « Tu sais ce qui m'étonne, c'est que tu n'aies pas sorti tes couteaux aussi. » L'expression de Steve se fît prudemment vide. Oh... « Tu les gardais pour quand il la ramènera, hein ? »

« Peut-être, » esquiva boudeusement Steve.

« Oh, mec. Tu es pas croyable, » gloussa Danny avant d'attirer vers lui le cinglé pour l’embrasser.

« Peppermint Patties, Danno ? » lâche*a Steve en souriant malicieusement quand ils se séparèrent quelques minutes plus tard.

Et merde ! Démasqué...


End file.
